Cute Nightmare
by RogueCupcake
Summary: 4 girls are international Assassins, Dawn the worlds no. 1 female disguise artist, Leaf the worlds no. 1 female computer hacker, Misty the worlds no. 1 female mastermind and May the worlds no. 1 female thief, together they form Team Infinity an their Boss/Dad Norman has a new mission for them, join LaRousse high and protect 4 boys, Paul, Gary, Ash and Drew, will love bloom?
1. Chapter 1: Main Characters

**Yay a new story! I know I haven't finishes The Talent Show yet and that does not mean I have lost interest in it I am going to write both or at least try to, anyway this story is going to contain ikarishipping, oldrivalshipping, contestshipping and pokeshipping though I may add new characters later on :) As always if you want one of your own characters in this story just let me know in a review an I will try to add them xx**

**Paul: Is this going to be as bad as TTS?**

**Me: No!**

**Drew: I'm with May again, she must be happy**

**May: No I'm not! It sucks!**

**Drew: You know you like it May!**

**Dawn and Leaf: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP**

**Gary: ROGUECUPCAKE DOES NOT OWN POKEMON OR ITS CHARACTERS, THANK GOD!**

**Ben: BUT SHE DOES OWN ME EVEN IF I MAY NOT BE IN THIS STORY (YET)!**

**Yep, so on with this chapter by the way this chappie is just getting to know the characters :) ENJOY!**

* * *

**GIRL MAIN CHARACTERS -**

**Full Name:** Dawn Hikari Berlitz

**Age:** 16

**Hair Colour:** Midnight Blue (Long)

**Eye Colour:** Midnight Blue

**Personality:** Sweet, kind, understanding but can be short tempered.

**Favourite Colour:** Black and Dark Blue

**Pokemon:** Meloetta

**Speciality: **Worlds Best Disguise Artist/Team Leader/Assassin/Spy

**Full Name: **Leaf Rifu Green

**Age: **16

**Hair Colour: **Brown (Long)

**Eye Colour: **Brown

**Personality: **Kind, sweet, short tempered, sneaky.

**Favourite Colour: **Green

**Pokemon:** Celebi

**Speciality: **Worlds Best Hacker/Assassin/Spy

**Full Name: **Misty Kasumi Waterflower

**Age: **16

**Hair Colour: **Orange (Short) (Always in side ponytail)

**Eye Colour: **Sea Green

**Personality: **Fierce, kind, understanding, short tempered.

**Favourite Colour: **Light Blue

**Pokemon: **Manaphy

**Speciality: **Worlds Best Brain/The Brains of the Team/Spy/Assassin

**First Name: **May Haruka Maple

**Age: **16

**Hair Colour: **Brown (Shoulder Length) (Dog Ear Style)

**Eye Colour: **Blue

**Personality: **Fierce, competitive, short tempered.

**Favourite Colour: **Red

**Pokemon: **Victini

**Speciality: **Worlds Best Thief/Assassin/Spy

**BOY MAIN CHARACTERS-**

**First Name:** Paul Shinji Belif

**Age: **17

**Hair Colour: **Purple

**Eye Colour: **Dark Grey/Black

**Personality: **Cold, mean, ruthless, unemotional.

**Favourite Colour: **Black and purple

**Pokemon: **Torterra

**Speciality: - (A/N in this story the boys are just normal people)**

**First Name: **Gary Shigeru Oak

**Age: **17

**Hair Colour: **Brown (Spiky)

**Eye Colour: **Black

**Personality: **Flirty, Obnoxious, Full of himself.

**Favourite Colour: **Dark Blue

**Pokemon: **Umbreon

**Speciality: **-

**First Name: **Ash Satoshi Ketchum

**Age: **17

**Hair Colour: **Black (Messy)

**Eye Colour: **Chocolate Brown

**Personality: **Kind, Nice and just Plain Stupid.

**Favourite Colour: **Red

**Pokemon: **Pikachu

**Speciality: **-

**First Name: **Drew Shu Hayden

**Age: **17

**Hair Colour: **Chartreuse

**Eye Colour: **Emerald Green

**Personality: **Flirty, Obnoxious, Full of himself.

**Favourite Colour: **Green

**Pokemon: **Roselia

**Speciality: **-

**And that is chapter 1 of my new story! Yay :)**

**Paul: Paul Shinji BELIF?! where the hell did THAT come from?!**

**Me: Well I just used the last name of one of my best guy friends in real life...**

**Leaf: What's with the middle name Rifu?**

**Me: Well I needed all the girls to have Japanese names to us as their code names but you don't have one so I used Rifu which is Leaf in Japanese! Clever right?**

**Leaf: Well it could be worse...**

**Gary: Why do the girls get to be assassins/spies and not us!? **

**Dawn: Because we are just way better than you guys!**

**Ash: I think it was harsh when they said I was plain stupid…**

**Misty: Aww cheer up Ash!**

**Ash: Do you think I'm stupid, Mist?**

**Misty: Uhmm… I… Uh… OH LOOK A FLYING HIPPO! *points to the sky***

**Ash: Where?! Where?! I can't see it!**

**Misty: *runs away whilst Ash is distracted***

**Paul: Yes, you really are stupid… pathetic…**

**Leaf: I cant believe he fell for that… *sweat drops***

**ANYWAY BYE GUYS! UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Mission

**hey guys, so this is chapter 2 of Cute Nightmares! :) did you guys like the first chappie? I hope u did :) oh by the way I forgot to mention this before but in this story every person is only aloud 1 pokemon each instead of 6 :)**

**Paul: where are you hiding the scripts?**

**Me: *pulls out mallet from behind my back***

**Paul: *sees mallet* Never mind I suddenly don't care **

**Dawn, May, Leaf and Misty: *smirks evilly***

**Gary: what's up with you guys?**

**Dawn: Oh nothing… I have just been reading the scripts and some of the things on there have caught my attention is all…**

**Misty: Not only are we badass… **

**May: But we're also…**

**Leaf: Pranksters *smirks evilly again***

**Ash, Gary, Paul and Drew: Oh no…**

**Gary: ROGUECUPCAKE DOES NOT OWN POKEMON OR ITS CHARACTERS SHE IS JUST USING US…AND NOW TORTURING US TOO…**

**Anyway… on with the chapter! ENJOY**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

A huge modern mansion stood in the middle of a field. Its iron gates protected the 42 bedroom, 24 bathroom house. Inside the gates was a beautiful and huge garden with a swimming pool, tennis court, outside training area, rock climbing area and 3 stunning flower gardens. Inside the house itself lots of the rooms had been converted into more training areas, there was a water arena, a jungle arena, a fire arena, a desert arena and a mountain arena, but those were solely for the pokemon. For the people there were rooms for dancing, swimming, singing, fighting, gymnastics, beauty care, more rock climbing, training, hair salon, and MUCH more!

At the moment our 4 girls were in the gymnastics room. They were sitting on the benches chatting after a 6 hour session of non stop gymnastic training, even though they could do everything as good as an Olympian they still practiced even if its just to pass the time. They were all wearing their training outfits, Dawns being short black shorts, a black thank top that showed her pierced belly button and knee high black converse boots with white laces, Leaf was wearing dark green skinny jeans, a tank top the same as Dawns but in a lime green colour showing her pierced belly button and black and white trainers, Misty was wearing the same thing as Dawn but in light blue and May was wearing the same thing as Leaf but in Red.

"Hey did you hear there is a new school in LaRousse? It's only for VERY rich people though, its very high tech and everything!" A short haired brunette exclaimed.

"Urm, May, why do you care? We don't need school we already know everything there is to know about everything thanks to Dad" A carrot top asked.

"Well I used to live there before Norman adopted me, didn't I, Misty?" May explained.

"Oh yes… I forgot since I was adopted in CeruleanCity in Kanto…" Misty replied remembering the fact that none of them were actually related to Norman by blood, they were all adopted so they could become fully trained spies.

"Do you guys ever wonder what it would be like if he hadn't adopted us? I mean May would be in LaRousse, Misty would have been in Cerulean, Leaf would have been in PalletTown and I would have been in TwinleafTown in Sinnoh" said a blunette sadly.

"Yes but lets not think about that right now, Dawn, we are trained to suppress our emotions so no big deal right?" said a long haired brunette encouragingly.

"Your right, Leaf!" they all said in unison.

Suddenly a loudspeaker blared out "GIRLS PLEASE COME TO THE MAIN OFFICE WITH YOUR POKEMON!" came the voice of their foster dad/Boss Norman.

"Yes! Could it be a new mission!?" squealed Misty.

"Well, DUH what else would it be!?" Dawn squeaked excitedly.

They all ran over to the main office with their pokemon, Dawn's Meloetta, Leaf's Celebi, Misty's Manaphy and May's Victini. They all had legendary pokemon thanks to their first proper mission, to catch a rare pokemon as your first and last pokemon considering trainers and people in general were only aloud to have 1 pokemon each, and spies must have strong pokemon so they hunted down some legendaries and caught them.

At the entrance of the main office stood Norman wearing his usual black tux. He looked up as he heard us coming and beckoned us into the office, it was very stylish with white walls, black carpet, 2 black armchairs, 2 white armchairs, a glass desk which was also kind of a touch screen computer on the surface and a black modern office chair. One wall opposite the door and behind the desk and office chair was made of completely glass so there was a beautiful view of open grass, swimming pools and the forest that surrounded the field the mansion was on.

We all sat down in our usual chairs, Misty, Dawn and Leaf sat next to each other, Misty and Leaf on 2 of the white chairs and Dawn in between them on a black one and then May sat next to Misty on the other black chair, and Norman behind the desk on the office chair.

"So girls, I called you up here to tell you that its time for your new mission! You will be attending the new LaRousse high to protect 4 boys, I will hand you the folders of the boys you will each protect" He said formally, handing us a folder each.

"ha, we were just talking about that school" Dawn muttered.

* * *

**Dawns POV**

I took the folder that was handed to me and opened it. I saw the picture of a mean looking purple haired boy staring back at me. It said,

**Full Name: **Paul Shinji Belif (pronounced bee-lif)

**Age: **17

**Hair Colour: **Purple

**Eye Colour: **Dark Grey/Black

**Personality: **Cold, mean, ruthless, unemotional.

**Favourite Colour: **Black and purple.

**Pokemon: **Torterra

**Speciality: **-

I read aloud. _To be honest he is actually kind of cute! But I shouldn't think that it might take my mind away from protecting him_ I thought to myself.

"He seems pretty boring to me" Misty commented.

"Yep, lets see who I got" Leaf suggested.

"**Full Name: **Gary Shigeru Oak

** Age: **17

** Hair Colour: **Brown (Spiky)

** Eye Colour: **Black

** Personality: **Flirty, Obnoxious, Full of Himself, Playboy.

** Favourite Colour: **Dark Blue

** Pokemon: **Umbreon

** Speciality:-**"

Leaf groaned once she finished reading it aloud "Why do I always get the playboys?!" she shouted, exasperated.

"haha" I giggled.

"Lets see who I got…" Misty said.

"**Full Name: **Ash Satoshi Ketchum

** Age: ** 17

** Hair Colour: **Black (Messy)

** Eye Colour: **Chocolate Brown

** Personality: **Kind, Nice and just Plain Stupid.

** Favourite Colour: **Red

** Pokemon: **Pikachu

** Speciality:-**"

Misty groaned as well when she read hers. "Why do I, the brainiac have to protect the idiot?!" she growled.

"Lets see mine…" said May uncertainly.

"**Full Name: **Drew Shu Hayden

** Age: **17

** Hair Colour: **Chartreuse

** Eye Colour: **Emerald Green

** Personality: **Flirty, Obnoxious, Full of Himself, Playboy.

** Favourite Colour: **Green

** Pokemon: **Roselia

** Speciality:-**"

"And there is me thinking I didn't have the playboy…" May sighed.

"Well look at me, it looks like Paul has the emotional range of a freaking BRICK!" I growled.

"Ye well mine is definitely as thick as a brick" Misty muttered, just loud enough that we could all hear her.

"My one will be flirting with me all the time!" Leaf said.

"My one will probably be SO annoying to me!" May exclaimed.

"Calm now girls, they may be annoying but don't worry about that, remember, you are there to PROTECT them!" Norman commanded.

"Yes sir!" we all chorused.

"Good now go get packed, you will be sharing a room with them" he said.

"WE WHAT?!" we all said in unison.

"Sorry girls but its easier that way"

We all groaned and headed for our rooms to pack, I would miss my room, the walls were dark blue and the carpet was white and VERY fluffy, my four poster bed with its black sheets and canopy and my white walk in wardrobe the size of a tennis court… who knows when I will be able to come back…

* * *

**YAY TO THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 2! DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT? I HOPE YOU DID CUZ I LIKED WRITING IT! **

**Paul: It was ok…**

**Dawn: Holy cow! Did you just give a COMPLIMENT?!**

**Me: *faints***

**Paul: Don't get used to it! *walks away***

**Gary: Wow…**

**Drew: That was a once in a life time thing to get an actual not sarcastic compliment out of Paul!**

**Ash: I WANT ONE! **

**Gary: Don't us all… It's like a miracle for that to happen though!**

**Leaf: Shame though :(**

**Anyway, Good Night Everyone! See You Next Chapter And I Would Really Appreciate It If You Review This Please!**


End file.
